


Due south website

by sg1lucy



Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg1lucy/pseuds/sg1lucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this as part of an ICT project a couple of years ago, I found it on my school file so I'd thought I'd upload it to March 11th collection and finish it off when I get time! Hope you enjoy! Please point out any mistakes!!<br/>For the logo, the only way it seems to work is by a link to the tweet, not just the picture,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due south website

 

Due South

#  The Ultimate Guide to Due South

> (on <https://t.co/fVtGw7vgSA>) [pic.twitter.com/z1RRvpj0jT](https://t.co/z1RRvpj0jT)
> 
> — Lucy Smith (@SG1Lucy) [March 19, 2016](https://twitter.com/SG1Lucy/status/711108252025659392)

_A complete guide to all things Due South!_

_Including....._
  * Character Bio's 
  * Episode List 
  * Pictures 
_Fun Stuff...._
  * Diefenbakers Diary
  * Quotes 




# What is Due South?

Due South is a Canadian comedy crime drama series, created by the amazing mind of Paul Haggis. The story follows a Candian RCMP officer, a Mountie, who works at the Canadian Consulate in Chicago. What's a Mountie doing in Chicago I hear you say?

"I first came to Chicago on the trails of my Fathers killers and for reasons that do not need exploring at this juncture I have remained attached as liasion to the Canadian Consulate" as a certain Mountie puts it!

The show follows through American/Canadian stereotypes as Benton Fraser is a courteous Mountie who always gets his man while Ray Vecchio, a Chicago Detective, who is very obnoxiuos and has other  
methods to crack the case!  


##  Who plays who?

Constable Benton Fraser | Paul Gross  
---|---  
Detective Ray Vecchio | David Marciano  
Detective Stanley 'Ray' Kowalski  | Callum Keith Rennie  
Liuetennant Harding Welsh | Beau Starr  
Inspector Meg Thatcher | Camilla Scott  
Elaine Besbriss | Cathrine Bruhier  
Detective Jack Huey | Tony Craig  
Dectective Louis 'Louie' Gardino  | Daniel Cash  
Sergeant Robert 'Bob' Fraser | Gordon Pinsent  
Detective Thomas Duey | Tom Melissis  
Fransesca Vecchio | Romana Milano   
Diefenbaker | Newman, Draco,Lincoln   
  
###  The Character Bio's

Constable Benton Fraser | A officer of the law. Born in a barn somewhere in the Yukon, lived with his grandparents who owned a library in Tuktoyaktuk. Very polite and courteous. Fraser is a lot like Dudley Do-Right and has been compared to SGT.Preston of the Yukon (Invitation to Romance). He has a lot of girls hat fancy him but Fraser is rather modest when it comes to girls, the only girl he's ever lover is Victoria Metcalf (Victoria's Secret). He may have some odd ways to solving a case, tasting things, but Benny does always get his man- even if he is blind, dehydrated and lost the use of his legs! (North) He loves his job, even if it means standing doorman for the consulate as still as a statue for 6 hours straight!  
---|---  
Detective Ray Vecchio | The first 'friend' of Benny (let's forget Mark Smithbauer, his friend at 13), Ray is a good cop even if he does scam insurance companies. Since Fraser showed up he solved 41 cases in one night (we presume Fraser motivated him greatly...) and has ruined lots of his Armani suits and has also put his life a risk at least 18 times (Vault). Ray has a big family, often squabbling, but is protective of his younger sister Francesca. Ray loves cars, he own a 1971 mint green Buick Riviera , the car has had it's fair share of carnage, blown up twice and driven into Lake Michigan after catching fire (Ray K). Ray also considers Ice Hockey only for Canadians (even though its widely played in USA) he never was one for sports but enjoyed playing basketball at school against Frank Zuko (Jim Bracchieta- The Deal)   
Detective Stanley 'Ray' Kowalski | After Ray V went undercover with the mob as Armondo Langoustini, Stanley took his place. Much less arrogant and obnoxious and Ray but shares his traits with women and cars, He owns a Black GTO, he does drive the Riv (but that's part of the charade of Ray) He finds Fraser a good friend has he seems to have none other. Ray K can not swim but loves to box (He may not be as good as Fraser- 'White men don't jump to conclusions') he also seem to love basketball but hates curling 'its housework' (SWEEEEEEP!) (Asylum) Ray enjoys Frasers' company, especially after Ben is 'proud to call you [Ray] my partner, and friend' (Eclipse)   
Luitennant Harding Welsh | Ray and Stan's superior, he finds Fraser often getting in his way of his detectives cases but often end up solving them for them. His wife shops at 'Petits food town' (They eat horses don't they?). Welsh has a brother, Wilson, who is the sheriff of a small baseball loving town (Dr. Longball)  
Inspector Meg Thatcher | 'The Dragon Lady' and the 'Ice Queen' Fraser's superior from season 2 onwards. She has a rather unprofessional crush on Benny (well, who wouldn't!) which sometimes gets in the way, especially because he now lives in his office. Meg seems to enjoy listening to song (All the Queen's horses) after she wants the Mounties to burst into song (We're gonna ride forever.....) Thatcher has a green broach she loves and is willing to get through lots of effort to retrieve it when it was stolen (The promise)   
Elaine Besbriss | The most important person at the 27th district! With out Elaine's computer researching skills, Ray would have trouble solving his cases. She does almost anything for Ray and Fraser (even if it's her day off! - Witness) In season 3, Elaine graduates the Police Academy leaving the 27th district   
Detective Jack Huey | A valuable assest to the team, often rivaling with Vecchio. Always works with his partner, Det. Gardino (season 1) and in later seasons Det. Dewey.   
Detective Louis 'Louie' Gardino |   
Sergeant Robert 'Bob' Fraser | Benton Fraser's dad. Killed in the pilot but returns as a ghost to give Benton advice as his life continues.  
Detective Thomas Dewey |   
Fransesca Vecchio | Ray Vecchio's younger sister. Frannie often persues things that are out of her reach, i.e Fraser! She likes to be the centre of attention. In Season 3, Frannie takes over Elaine's job as civilian aid, often bringing her own "expertise" to the job.   
Diefenbaker | A cute wolf!  
Quotes 

Fraser: Thank you kindly (throughout)

Fraser: That's the last time he'll fish over the limit! (pilot)

Fraser: She shot me me in the hat! Ray V : She shot you in the hat? Fraser: I can feel air coming in through the hole Ray V : She shot you in the hat alright?! Fraser: How does it look? Ray V : It doesn't look good Fraser: We'll have to go home and get my other one Ray V : We can do that, Benny (Free Willie

Fraser: I am perfectly capable of handling my self in any situation i am! I am a Mountie!(Diefenbakers day off)

Ray V : Your tasting things again? that is the grossest thing i've ever seen!(They eat horses, don't they?)

Ray V: First dirt tasting now piddle sniffing? I don't want to be around when you start listening to dung! (Pizza's and promises)

Ford :Who's he? Welsh: A Mountie

_Season 1_
* Pilot 
* Free Willie 
* Diefenbaker's Day Off 
* Manhunt 
* They Eat Horses, Don't They? 
* Pizzas and Promises 
* Chinatown 
* Chicago Holiday part 1 
* Chicago Holiday part 2 
* A Cop, A Mountie and a Baby 
* The Gift Of The Wheelman 
* You Must Remember This 
* A Hawk and a Handsaw 
* An Eye For An Eye 
* The Man Who Knew Too Little 
* The Wild Bunch 
* The Blue Line 
* The Deal 
* An Invitation to Romance 
* Heaven and Earth 
* Victoria's Secret part 1 
* Victoria's Secret part 2 
* Letting Go 
_Season 2_
* North 
* Vault 
* Witness 
* Bird in the Hand 
* The Promise 
* Mask 
* Juliet is Bleeding 
* One Good Man 
* The Edge 
* We Are the Eggmen 
* Starman 
* Some Like It Red 
* White Men Can't Jump To Conclusions 
* All The Queen's Horses 
* Body Language 
* The Duel 
* Red, White or Blue 
* Flashback 
_Season 3_
* Burning Down The House 
* Eclipse 
* I Coulda Been a Defendant 
* Stange Bedfellows 
* Seeing Is Believing 
* Bounty Hunter 
* Mountie and Soul 
* Spy vs Spy 
* Dead Guy Running 
* Perfect Stangers 
* Asylum 
* Mountie on the Bounty part 1 
* Mountie on the Bounty part 2 
_Season 4_
* Doctor Longball 
* Easy Money 
* A Likely Story 
* Odds 
* The Ladies Man 
* Mojo Rising 
* Mountie Sings The Blues 
* Good For the Soul 
* Dead Men Don't Throw Rice 
* Say Amen 
* Hunting Season 
* Call of the Wild part 1 
* Call of the Wild part 2 


End file.
